Sabertooth
Sabertooth (セイバートゥース Seibaa Tuusu 剣咬の虎 lit. Sword-Bite Tiger) is currently the most powerful Legal Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 9 Overview The "strongest guild in Fiore" is led by Master Jiemma with an iron fist: any member staining the name of Sabertooth with his or her actions will be severely reprimanded, and disgracing the guild might even lead to excommunication, with Jiemma further humiliating the underling who failed him before driving them out, as seen with Yukino Aguria, who was forced to strip and then chased away for losing against Kagura Mikazuchi and being pitied by her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-13 Sabertooth's rank seems to consist of at least several tens of members,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-10 among which are the five elite Mages, known as the "Strongest Five", who earned the guild its current status. Unlike Fiore's former top guild, Fairy Tail, which accepts new members without requirements, Sabertooth seems to have high standards, as noted by Yukino Aguria, who only managed to join the guild after a long time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 10 Location and Buildings Sabertooth's current location is unknown. However, its apparent guild building has been shown: it appears to be located in a rocky area, with some mountains sitting not far from it. The building is identified by a large banner, covered in lines and sporting light edges, which bears the guild's symbol, held up by an horizontal staff secured via a chain to a metal ring, adorned by fang-like protrusions, which tops the high pole sustaining the emblem. Sabertooth's headquarters itself appears to be a very large complex consisting of several structures joined together, with some of them even sitting on top of the others, generating an imposing, elongated structure vaguely reminiscent of an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as by some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. Topping the whole structure is a massive statue portraying the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open. Scarce scrubs of trees are found in the building's vicinity and additional structures are located not far from it, being seemingly numerous and elaborated like those composing the headquarters. History In X784, Sabertooth wasn't a powerful or famous guild. However, during the seven years with the disappearance of Fairy Tail after the events of Tenrou Island, Sabertooth recruited five strange yet very powerful Mages into its ranks: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear and Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 14 Their presence dramatically increased Sabertooth's strength, eventually making Sabertooth the number one guild in Fiore. Strength As of year X791, Sabertooth is renowned as the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, being considered superior to many other guilds which in the past used to be more famous than it, such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even Fairy Tail, the former owner of Sabertooth's current status. The core of the guild's power and the ones behind its reputation are just five Mages, known to possess tremendous Magical prowess: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, as the name implies, are two Dragon Slayers'''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 20-21 belonging to the so-called '''Third Generation, meaning that they learnt their Magic both the training of a real Dragon and also from the insertion of Dragon Lacrima in their bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 Their power is acknowledged by the King of Fiore himself, who referred to seeing them fight on a later date as "saving the best for later",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 9 and they made claim that with their Magic, they were able to kill the Dragons who taught them in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 20 Other Mages of this elite group, Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear, respectively possess an extremely rare type of Molding Magic, Memory-Make,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 13-19 and an exclusive form of Lightning Magic which focuses around the use of dark electricity known as "Black Lightning".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 12-15 Sabertooth's team for the Grand Magic Games was able to achieve the first place in the Games' preliminary contest "Sky Labyrinth", beating all of the other groups, some of which had powerful individuals the likes of as Lamia Scale's Jura NeekisFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 and Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-13 it's worth noting that the elite five weren't even complete at this time, with the fifth member Minerva, out on a job, being replaced by Yukino Aguria, relatively new to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 4 Yukino herself was described as being weak for her loss to Kagura Mikazuchi and was thus banished,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 11-13 despite her being a user of Celestial Spirit Magic in possession of two Gold Keys and a secret one, able to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 9-18 something further hinting about Sabertooth's power, given how easily Master Jiemma excommunicated such a promising Mage. Members References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds